City Of Demons
by Runa97
Summary: John había visto cosas que otros no podían: Hadas, vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios y cazadores de sombras con el cuerpo cubierto de extraños tatuajes, vestidos de negro y con dagas que resplandecían con la luz de los ángeles. Pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a guardar silencio y lo había hecho hasta que fue imposible mantener el secreto. Crossover.
1. Demons

**_Este fanfic participaba en el reto "crossovers" del foro "I am SHERlocked"_**

**Crossover: **Sherlock/The mortal instrumensts.

**Disclaimer: **Ningun termino ni personaje me pertenece. Si esto fue creado es gracias a Sir Artur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Cassandra Clare. Yo nada más me divierto con esto.

**NOTAS: **Este fic está completamente libre de Spoilers. Para leer no hace falta haber leído los libros de The Mortal Instrumenst (Cazadores de Sombras) Eso si, hay algunas palabras que si necesitarían explicación, así que, dejare las definiciones al final de este capítulo.

**.**

**CITY OF DEMONS**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Demons.**

Nieve pálida danzaba al viento cubriendo de blanco las banquetas de Londres; atestadas a esa hora de la noche de gente que se movía cubierta hasta la coronilla con gruesas capas de ropa y con las manos enguantadas aferradas en torno a la calidez de grandes vasos de café humeante; luchando contra el fuerte viento gélido mientras que el hielo crujía bajo sus pies como pequeñas ramas.

Alejado y en la oscuridad de un callejón silencioso y poco concurrido; con la espalda completamente recta apretada contra una pared de ladrillos anaranjados, un hombre se ocultaba entre las sombras.

Una fina nubecilla de vapor se le escapaba de entre sus delgados labios entreabiertos y flotaba frente a sus ojos a cada respiración acompasada.

Los musculos del cuello del nephilim se mantenian en completa tensión y la sangre cálida latía furiosa a travez de sus venas, resonaba en sus oídos y hacia palpitar sus sienes. Mientras que sus dedos -los finos y largos dedos de un violinista- ,congelados por el frío de la noche, aferraban con firmeza la empuñadura labrada de un cuchillo serafín.

La gelida brisa nocturna agito con suavidad unos mechones de cabello negro y rizado que caían sobre los ojos del guerrero como una cortina que se pegaba a su frente con costras de barro y sangre seca y en silencio, los ojos multicolores expectantes y carentes de toda expresión viajaron entre la oscuridad con la cautela de un predador esperando el peligro…

Escucho el crujir de la basura en una esquina y se sobresalto. Giro el rostro bruscamente a su izquierda, pero no vio más que un par de ojitos negros y brillantes como dos gotitas de aceite que lo miraban con curiosidad desde un montón de cartones, envolturas y comida en descomposición.

No bajo la guardia.

Aspiro profundamente y olfateo cuidadosamente el aire que condensaba los olores comunes que inundaron su nariz, pero también ese otro aroma que estaba esperando: olor a podredumbre, azufre, sangre y muerte.

Olor a demonio.

Su corazón se acelero aun más con la adrenalina presente y sus nudillos palidecieron por la presión al tiempo en que mejoraba el agarre sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Elevo su rostro al oscuro cielo nocturno y finos copos de nieve cayeron sobre su cara y se enredaron en sus pestañas; entonces observo las escasas estrellas que se percibían entre las nubes y la escarcha; nunca antes le habían parecido tan brillantes.

-Cazador de sombras- bramó una áspera y gutural voz a su espalda incitándolo a la batalla.

Él sonrió en respuesta, no pudo evitarlo.

Lamió la fría nieve de sus labios y coloco el cuchillo serafín a la altura de sus ojos.

-_Arathiel_\- murmuro y el adamas en su mano ronroneo al ser nombrado y comenzó a arder con un intenso fuego azul que ilumino el rostro de su adversario...

Era un demonio menor, un _Oni_ cubierto por escamas que presentaban una coloración ligeramente verdosa. Tenía una boca amplia e inundada de afilados colmillos amarillentos que goteaban baba-o incluso, tal vez, veneno- sobre el piso de cemento del callejón formando un pequeño charco nauseabundo a los pies del nephil. Un par de cuernos le sobresalían en la frente moteada de coágulos de sangre roja que no podía pertenecer más que a un cazador de sombras. Y una furia ciega brillaba en los opacos ojos oscuros y carentes de toda alma…

Un siseo y la pálida lengua bífida del demonio salió de las profundidades de la boca oscura para lamer de lo que bien podrían haber sido labios, la sangre fresca que los teñía de un rojo que al nephil se le antojo repulsivo.

-El pelirrojo era delicioso- se mofó tirando hacia los pies del cazador de sombras un anillo que repiqueteo contra la piedra.Y no hizo falta que éste mirara para saber que se trataba del anillo de los Holmes: un aro de plata con un cráneo tallado, el mismo que hacia tan solo unas horas había visto en la mano de su hermano-El otro, el de cabellos plateados, no lo era tanto. Seguro tu sangre, tu piel y tus huesos saben mejor…

Él nephilim no respondió, pero sintió a su cuerpo traicionarle. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y un grito pugno por salir de su garganta. Lo ahogo y en cambio escucho un gruñido áspero y enfurecido que broto entre sus dientes firmemente apretados.

En respuesta ante el desliz del guerrero, el demonio esbozo lo que bien podía ser una sonrisa burlona y claramente complacida.

Y el Nephilim se maldijo en silencio por haberle dado el placer de verle furioso.

-Voy a arrancarte el corazón, pequeño cazador de sombras.

-Según varias fuentes, carezco de uno.- respondió y a partir de ese momento todo pareció ir un poco más lento.

Se dio impulso con el brazo y el cuchillo serafín dibujo un arco y corto el aire antes de caer de lleno en el rostro del demonio y al instante, un parpadeo de sorpresa se percibió en los ojos de este cuando la hoja de los ángeles se hundió en su piel escamosa y una lluvia de fuego azul comenzó a abrasarlo.

Un chillido desgarrador manó de esa boca con colmillos y un torrente de icor negro broto humeante y fétido sobre la mano que sostenía el cuchillo; el pelinegro la retiro al instante, sintiendo el dolor que el icor de demonio le había provocado al tocar su piel, quemando como ácido.

Apretó su mandíbula para ahogar un grito y mientras la sangre cálida le hacia cosquillas escurriéndole pegajosa por el lado izquierdo de su rostro -ahí donde las zarpas del demonio habían rasguñado como instinto en respuesta del primer ataque.- se hecho atrás al ver las garras del demonio incluso antes de que estas se acercaran lo suficiente, esquivándolas.

Era fácil deducir los movimientos de su oponente además de que había luchado con ellos desde que tenía memoria.

Adelanto una vez más el cuchillo y la afilada hoja se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo del demonio. Lo retiro y el sonido borboteante lo acompaño en seguida.

Esta vez el demonio no se inmuto, se abalanzo contra el cazador de sombras y con un golpe seco le arrebato el chuchillo serafín tirándolo al suelo con un repiqueteo, dejándolo fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Esta vez, las garras se fueron directamente a su abdomen, hundiéndose a través de la ropa en la suave piel pálida del guerrero. Grito y su visión comenzó a empañarse y a oscurecerse en los bordes. Meneo la cabeza y agito su cabello ahora mojado de sudor.

El demonio lo golpeo una vez más y lo empujo de nuevo contra la pared donde los bordes irregulares del granito se enterraron en su espalda a pesar del grueso abrigo -ahora desgarrado y manchado con sangre e icor de demonio- que lo cubría.

Apenas consiente y con las manos temblorosas deslizo sus dedos al interior del bolsillo de abrigo y los cerró en torno al mango de un látigo de _electrum_ que subió enredándose en su muñeca.

Retiro la mano.

El látigo cortó el aire con un siseo y se enrollo al rededor del cuello de su adversario, dio un tirón y el sonido seco de los huesos al romperse retumbo en sus oídos.

El peso muerto del demonio- ahora con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo poco natural- cayó sobre su cuerpo. Lo aparto sin ceremonias y se sentó un instante para curar sus heridas.

Extrajo su estela, se quito el abrigo y comenzó a grabar sobre su piel una estela se calentó en su mano mientras las líneas oscuras brotaban de la punta y se adherían a su antebrazo resaltando en su piel blanca. El efecto fue inmediato, la runa de curación hizo su trabajo apenas estuvo terminada.

Recogió el cuchillo serafín ahora apagado y se hecho al bolsillo el anillo de su hermano. Le dio una última mirada al demonio tendido sobre la nieve manchada y que no tardaría en esfumarse. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, salió del callejón y se levanto con elegancia el cuello pegajoso de su abrigo.

Nadie volteo a mirarlo gracias a las runas de glamour que su hermano y el parabatai de su hermano le habían grabado antes de salir del 221B, cuando la señal demoníaca se había incrementado.

Dio un giro en la esquina y hubiera seguido su camino de no ser por algo interesante y completamente inesperado.

Un mundano se paró en seco ante su presencia y lo miro de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta, deteniendo su mirada largo tiempo en las manchas de sangre e icor. Dejó caer la bolsa de papel marrón que estaba sosteniendo en los brazos y el cartón de leche se rompió al tocar el piso regándose en un charco sobre la nieve.

Unas cuantas personas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y murmuraron al pasar; pero él los ignoro, él solo siguió viéndolo al nephil con los ojos abiertos como platos pero sin mostrar ni una sola gota de terror.

Y ahí a la luz de una farola, el cazador de sombras lo inspecciono también, con curiosidad.

Era rubio y de ojos azules que lo incitaban a sonreír, de baja estatura pero fornido y de buena complexión. Medico. Militar a juzgar por el corte de cabello y su postura. El tono de su piel cambiaba a partir de las mangas de su jersey: Afganistán o quizá Irak. Herido en combate.

No tenia nada en especial si se restaba el hecho de que él lo estaba viendo a pesar de las runas de glamour y que no parecía sorprendido a pesar de que era obvio que nadie más que él era capaz de verlo.

Un mundano con la visión habría dicho de no ser por una pequeña cicatriz blanca a unos diez centímetros por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Una cicatriz que solo una runa desvanecida podía haber hecho.

El no era un mundano, el era un cazador de sombras aunque muy probablemente él no lo supiera.

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero la cerro de golpe al ver terror en esos ojos azules que ahora miraban por encima de su hombro.

-Sherlock Holmes- canturreo una voz rozando su oído mientras que unos dedos con garras aprisionaban su garganta con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que perdiera el aliento.- Seré bien recompensado por esto…

Las mejillas del nephilim se tornaron rojas en su intento por respirar. Lucho contra los dedos y rasguño las manos pero nada hizo que estas aflojaran su agarre.

Chispas de colores danzaron frente a sus ojos empañando su visión al tiempo en que esta se oscurecía.

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando de pronto se encontró en el suelo, con la fría nieve debajo de su mejilla.

Comenzó a toser con violencia y degusto un poco el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca. Se irguió sobre los codos he intento mirar a través de la bruma que empañaba sus ojos.

Y entonces lo vio. El hombre de cabellos rubios; de pie frente a un demonio mayor, blandía sin elegancia un cuchillo serafín apagado.

Sherlock gimió y se puso en pie tambaleante. Busco dentro de sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que su cuchillo estaba en las manos del otro hombre.

-_Gabriel_\- grito no muy seguro de que él entendiera. Su garganta ardiendo protesto, pero valió la pena. Miro al hombre mover los labios al tiempo en que el cuchillo en su mano se iluminaba, la luz de los ángeles cegó al demonio dándole tiempo a él de dar un golpe final.

Con un agudo chillido, el demonio se esfumo dejando detrás de sí un rastro de cenizas. Nunca nadie había acabado tan rápido con un demonio mayor y sin embargo él lo había logrado…

Cuando Sherlock llego hasta él, las piernas del medico cedieron haciéndolo caer sobre las cenizas que teñían la nieve de negro. Dos minutos después, perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Sherlock!- la voz llego hasta sus oídos desde un lugar que parecía muy lejano. Se sentía cansado y sobre todo adolorido.

Se dejo caer junto al otro hombre y con toda la ternura que hasta ese momento no creía poseer, retiro de su frente un mechón de cabello suave y se dedico a inspeccionar su estado, mientras que su hermano y su parabatai tardaban en llegar hasta él. Ambos, con magulladuras visibles a pesar de las runas de curación, con la ropa manchada y hecha jirones. -¿Quién es él?- Sherlock se encogió de hombros y elevando un gesto al aire, el nephilim de cabellos entrecanos le resto importancia al hombre rubio. -Eran demasiados. Muchos más de los que creíamos.-continuo con voz cansada.

-¡Por el Ángel! Siempre me alegro de tenerte cerca para señalar lo evidente, Gerard–Sherlock bufó con exasperación.

-Greg- corrigió su hermano mayor con una sonrisa forzada.- Por cierto hermanito, me parece que tú ya has librado tu batalla y no ha salido del todo bien, pareces... cansado.

Sherlock no respondió, no le daría esa satisfacción.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto, Mycroft?- cuestiono el moreno con el ceño fruncido, mirando incrédulo la carta sobre el escritorio entre papeles, libros y demás cosas de su hermano mayor.

La tinta aun estaba fresca en el sobre, resaltando en negro las pulcras letras del Inquisidor. El sello de cera roja con el simbolo de la clave estaba roto… el pergamino del interior ya había sido leído.

-Es un cazador de sombras, Sherlock. Pertenece a la Clave. Será llevado a Idris y será juzgado. El Inquisidor decidirá que es lo que pasara con él.

-¿Cúando?

-En dos días.

Sherlock asintió, aturdido. Se paso una mano por el cabello mojado y se marcho, no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa el anillo de plata que hacia unas horas el demonio _Oni_ le había tirado.

Mycroft lo tomo y lo inspecciono largo tiempo. Creía que lo había perdido cuando el icor de demonio lo había deslizado de su dedo anular.

Se encogió de hombros. Y regreso a su trabajo, quizá más tarde iría a buscar a Greg, su parabatai, a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

Cuando John abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, ni siquiera se sobresalto.

Estaba solo, en medio de una habitación oscura, pequeña, gris y escasamente amueblada con un sillón, una mesita de noche con algunos objetos encima y una silla donde estaba la mayor parte de su ropa: desgarrada, mojada y sucia.

El frío bañaba su cuerpo a pesar de las sabanas que lo cubrían y el lado izquierdo de su rostro ardía. Todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y además, no hacía falta que llevara sus manos hacia un costado para saber que tenía vendas, ahí donde su piel ardía y escocia.

Giro el cuello hacia la derecha y observo incrédulo los números digitales rojos y luminosos que resaltaban en la oscuridad: 3:00 A.M. Dudaba mucho que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora... si es que había alguien.

Se desesperezo y extendió el brazo hacia la mesita de noche haciéndose un feo rasguño con el marco de una fotografía vieja del dueño del lugar donde se encontraba. Arrugo levemente la nariz y jaló el cordón metálico de la lámpara iluminando la habitación con la luz amarilla del foco. Llevo su mano derecha a su cara y palpo su mejilla izquierda; se sentía inflamada y no dudaba que si se veía en un espejo encontraría un moratón.

Froto sus ojos para alejar el sueño y no logrando evitar ahogar su curiosidad tomo el marco, quito la capa gris de polvo que lo cubría y sonrió.

Era una bonita escena donde se mostraba un hermoso cielo azul y sin nubes donde decenas de aves volaban con las alas extendidas; sobre la blanca e imponente casa, de tres pisos, con balcones y ventanales altos donde los rayos del sol se reflejaban. Y rodeándola, flores blancas como la nieve, decenas de arboles y pinos de hojas verdes y brillantes; y pastos largos crecían llegandole a las rodillas a un niño de ojos imposibles y cabellos negros y rizados; de aproximadamente 5 años que reía vestido de pirata, abrazado al cuello de un cachorro un poco más grande que él, de pelaje rojizo y de ojitos negros y adorables que miraban al niño mientras que su lengua le lamia la cara.

Dejo el marco donde estaba y se quito las sabanas de encima. Movió su cuerpo al borde de la cama, extendió las piernas y la sensación de frío se incremento cuando las plantas de sus pies tocaron el suelo. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Cruzo la habitación, ropa limpia lo esperaba al otro lado de una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño.

Lo agradeció en silencio, no le vendría mal una ducha. Se sentía sucio, las muestras de la batalla aún estaban en su cuerpo, sudor, sangre, cenizas e icor oscuro de ¿demonio?.

Se llevo los índices a ambos lados de su rostro y froto sus sienes, no quería pensar en ello en esos momentos.

Deslizo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior por sus muslos, la dejo atrás sobre un pequeño tapete y con mucho cuidado, quito la venda que abrazaba su torso. Sus labios dejaron escapar un gemido cuando miro los tres cortes inflamados, sangrantes y palpitantes; que marcaban su piel.

Los recorrió con la punta de los dedos y el dolor se esparció por todo su cuerpo como un escalofrió.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que esta corriera por su cuerpo desnudo deshaciéndose de la sensación de frio y de las costras de sangre seca. Lavo su cabello y masajeó con la punta de sus dedos los músculos tensos del cuello mientras que el agua que se iba por la coladera adquiría un tono escarlata.

Interrumpió el flujo del agua cuando se sintió limpio y se secó con una toalla blanco marfil que colgaba de una percha junto al lavamanos.

Se vistió cuidando la piel herida. La ropa le iba un poco grande pero estaba bien, la tela era suave y olía a jabón.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el frio golpeo su cuerpo como un millón de agujas de hielo, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar por los extensos corredores que se abrían ante él.

La luz pálida y azul de extrañas piedras lisas con grabados, iluminaba su camino brillando desde soportes adheridos a las paredes.

Pasillos, escaleras, giros y puertas que daban hacia habitaciones sumidas en la penumbra, fueron lo único que encontró por largo tiempo mientras el silencio lo abrumaba y su estomago se encogía cada vez que la madera crujía bajo sus pies.

Aferro sus manos a la tela de sus pantalones y casi grito cuando el silencio fue roto a lo lejos por el sonido suave de un violín.

Su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho pero se calmo conforme sus pasos lo acercaban hacia aquel sonido dulce que se le antojaba como la brisa, o como una tormenta. Sonidos dulces arrancados con maestría de un violín evocando en su mente imágenes que nunca creyó haber visto: bracos, flores, lluvia, olas, ríos y mil y una cosas más.

Era lo más bello y extraño que había escuchado, tan dulce como el caramelo, suave como la cera derretida y cálida como una flama; pero también era filosa como un cuchillo, salada como las lagrimas y fría como un cubo de hielo. Una melodía alegre que a la vez parecía triste. Parecía una risa y a la vez un lamento.

Sin darse cuenta, pronto se encontró corriendo por los pasillos, sus pies tropezaron con una alfombra pero ni siquiera hizo caso. Descendió por unas escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hasta llegar a un amplio vestíbulo.

El techo era alto y una lámpara de araña colgaba agitándose en el centro reflejando en el cristal la luz pálida de esas extrañas piedras que ya había visto; y en las paredes tapizadas en madera, cuadros con pinturas se aferraban a ellas con clavos.

Pero todo eso carecía de importancia teniendo en el centro lo más bello que él había visto hasta ese momento: Tallado en mármol la figura de un ángel emergiendo de un lago, erguido con toda su magnificencia. Un ángel en toda la fuerza de su esplendor…

Runas doradas recorrían todo el cuerpo desde los hombros hasta el torso desnudo.

Las alas de piedra estaban extendidas, imponentes, doradas y luminosas devolviendo la luz con bellos destellos de diversos tonos de dorado.

Los cabellos parecían agitarse como hebras de plata y oro. El hermoso rostro parecía severo pero eso no lo hacia ver menos magnifico.

Los pies delgados descansaban sobre una plataforma y los brazos se elevaban a los lados; uno sosteniendo una copa delicada y el otro una espada larga y de apariencia peligrosa. Los ojos completamente dorados parecían estar mirándolo y de pronto, se sintió completamente desnudo.

Aparto la mirada y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego al último pasillo, uno alfombrado y con una última puerta al final, la música ya no se escuchaba lejana, era clara y penetraba en sus oídos con suavidad haciendo que se estremeciera con cada nota.

Casi sin pensar, avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió, ansioso por ver al dueño de esos dedos que arrancaban esa deliciosa música.

Al otro lado, un hombre alto tocaba recostado en un sillón de cuero.

El violín descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, debajo de su barbilla, mientras que los finos dedos se movían ejerciendo total control sobre el arco, produciendo esos sonidos que lo habían cautivado.

Era un hombre joven, de cabellos negros y rizados que se agitaban con cada movimiento del arco. Las mangas arremangadas de su camisa color vino dejaba ver los brazos desnudos cubiertos con tatuajes, runas en trazos oscuros resaltando en la piel imposiblemente pálida. Era el mismo hombre que había visto unas cuantas horas atrás, con la única diferencia de que toda la sangre y suciedad habían desaparecido por completo dejándolo apreciar mejor su rostro, que era de rasgos finos y parecía relajado mientras que su antebrazo se movía hacia delante y atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados en total concentración, las largas pestañas aleteaban acariciando sus pómulos afilados y los delgados labios se encontraban apretados en una fina línea. Sin darse cuenta, pronto se encontró imaginando como seria saborearlos y deseo rozarlos para comprobar si eran tan cálidos y suaves como parecían...

-John H. Watson- saludo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de tocar y sin abrir aun los ojos. Su voz era profunda y le dio escalofríos.

-¿C-como s-sabes...- balbuceo y desvió su mirada hacia los dedos finos que se movían con elegancia entre las cuerdas. Un movimiento exquisito que hacia que las notas salieran del violín.

-La identificación en tu billetera- respondió mientras que el movimiento del arco se volvía más rápido y el sonido se intensificaba.

-¿En donde estamos? ¿Por que estoy aquí y que era eso...?- cuestiono evitando pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido. Aun sentía escalofríos.

El sonido del violín se apago de golpe y los ojos del nephilim se abrieron y lo miraron. Por un momento John dejo de respirar, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y como, sin poder evitarlo, un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas. Eran sin duda, unos ojos impresionantes, tanto, que a John le pareció estar mirando dentro de una galaxia tan extraña como la música él tocaba: cálidos y a la vez fríos; inexpresivos pero que curiosamente parecían intentar transmitir mil y un sentimientos.

-Estamos en el instituto de Londres, en el 221B de la calle Baker. Y, ¿Por que esta aquí? Se desmayo. Lo traje aquí por que era un lugar seguro. La ultima pregunta -carraspeo- me parece imposible creer que no lo sabe, eso era un... Demonio.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Como es que puedo ver todo eso?

-Usted es un Nephilim. Un cazador de sombras. La sangre del ángel recorre sus venas al igual que en las mías.

* * *

_Esto es más un experimento que otra cosa. Y… ¿Queda cómo One-Shot? Para el reto creo que sí, aunque está un poco inconcluso. Denme un tiempo y si les gustó creo que habrá un poco más. Faltaron muchas cosas de explicar: La runa de John ¿Por qué supo cómo utilizar el cuchillo serafín? ¿Por qué no sabe de los cazadores de sombras? El juicio en Idris… y como esto es Sherlock faltaron los asesinatos y Moriarty. _

_Por otro lado, no hubo mucho Slash y lo extrañe un poco, pero no quería precipitar las cosas. Si lo alargo un poco más, hay más Johnlock y también Mystrade; aunque aquí Gerard coff, coff, digo Greg y Mycroft sean Parabatai (Para los cazadores es "ilegal" enamorarte de tu parbatai) Pero ¡Bah! Hay maneras, aunque no muy alentadoras *suspenso*_

_En fin, gracias por leer… y como prometí, aquí algunas definiciones:_

**_*Nephilim/Cazador de Sombras:_**_Semi ángel cuyo destino es matar demonios. Se preparan desde pequeños y reciben sus primeras runas (que son marcas en la piel, con propiedades mágicas hechas por una "estela") Su país es Idris y están gobernados por un Consul y un Inquisidor; basándose en el libro Gris donde están establecidas sus reglas.}_

**_*Adamas:_**_El adamas es el metal celestial regalado por el Ángel Raziel (creador de los Nephilim)a los cazadores de sombras para su aprovechamiento. Se utiliza para la fabricación de estelas y cuchillos serafines._

**_*Cuchillo serafín:_**_Cuchillos hechos de Adamas. Los cuchillos serafín o cuchillos de ángel son, cuando están desactivados, tubos opacos con bordes desafilados. Para ser utilizados, cada uno le coloca el nombre de cualquier ángel._

**_*Iratze: _**_Runa de curación._

**_*Parabatai:_**_Par de guerreros que luchan juntos, es alguien a quien le confiarías tu vida, llegando a ser como un hermano de sangre. Comparten la fuerza mutuamente, además, una runa hecha por tu parabatai es más fuerte que otra hecha por otro nephilim._

**_*Mundano:_**_Nombre que los nephilims le dan a los humanos (sin nada de "magia") Hay algunos mundanos que poseen la visión: Pueden ver el mundo de las sombras._

_Ahora sí, con esto es suficiente para el primer capítulo (Creo XD) Si me animo y sigo escribiendo iré explicando poco a poco más cosas, John también debe aprender XD_


	2. Welcome

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "_****_Crossovers_****_" del foro "_****_I am SHERlocked_****_"_**

**Crossover: **Sherlock/The mortal instruments.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún término ni personaje me pertenece. Si esto fue creado es gracias a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Cassandra Clare. Yo nada más me divierto con esto. :3

.

**...:::WELCOME:::...**

Para su familia, John siempre había sido un soñador, un niño con una imaginación extraordinaria que era capaz de ver todo un mundo lleno de hadas con armaduras y brujos con ojos felinos donde solo había arbustos, arboles y personas y lugares comunes. Un niño que según muchos, olvidaría todo conforme fuera creciendo, su imaginación se dormiría con el paso de los años y poco a poco comenzaría a madurar...

Pero se equivocaban, John nunca había dejado de ver lo que ellos decían era "Producto de una imaginación bien nutrida". El veía cosas que muchos otros no podían pero que no por eso dejaban de ser reales, el sabía que lo eran; pero era mejor mantener la boca cerrada si no quería que todos lo trataran como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

"Un hada que me mira desde los arbustos" respondía y reía como si todo fuera parte de una broma cuando le preguntaban que era lo que miraba tan fijamente. Y entonces, se sentía solo dentro de ese mundo que solo el conocía y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que él podía verlo y que no solo lo estaba imaginando.

Suspiro y los finos copos de nieve en sus pestañas cayeron en un parpadeo sobre sus manos aferradas firmemente a una estela.

La miraba sin expresión, con un aire ausente y con una ligera sensación de nausea en el estomago, después de todo, era un pequeño objeto, un delgado tubo del color de la plata, fino y no más grande que un lápiz; que fácilmente se podía decir, era la explicación a todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Él no era el único que podía ver el mundo de las sombras -como lo llamaba su nuevo compañero- él no estaba solo y ahora lo sabía. No tendría por que volver a guardar silencio y no podía negar que se sentía maravillosamente bien con ello.

Frente a él, entre los arbustos cubiertos con una fina capa de nieve blanca, crujiente y uniforme, un caballero hada salió de entre las ramas. Era alto, de ojos azules con motas de oro, de largos cabellos del color de la nieve y de piel cremosa y de apariencia suave.

John le sonrió y el caballero lo saludo con un movimiento apenas perceptible.

A su lado, Sherlock se mantuvo completamente quieto, con el abrigo negro moteado en blanco y el cabello rizado agitándose en el aire gélido. Sin abrir la boca más que para dejar escapar el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

John volteo a mirarlo.

-Del reino de las hadas, encantadores, sí, pero fríos como témpanos de hielo.- Sherlock se apresuro a responder antes de que John siquiera abriera la boca.

Sonrió.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?- cuestiono el moreno dando otra calada al cigarrillo ignorando la expresión soñadora de su compañero.

-Tus ojos.

-¿Que tienen?-arqueo una ceja y por primera vez en ese día, Sherlock volteo a mirarlo.- Ah, ya, lo has notado.

-Sangre Hada.-Dijo John en confirmación y sonrió al mirar el agradable y extraño color de sus ojos, un bello misterio que nunca seria capaz de resolver, ¿Eran azules? ¿Grises? ¿Verdes? ¿O quizá, todos juntos?

-Pero la sangre de Cazador siempre predomina ¿Ese fue su caso, Doctor?

John se encogió de hombros y se vio sin decir nada más gracias a que al instante, el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de su compañero comenzó a vibrar.

Sherlock murmuro exasperado algo acerca de la "tecnología mundana" y se alejo para responder.

-La sangre de Cazador siempre predomina-repitió John en un suspiro y el vaho de su aliento floto frente a sus ojos como una pequeña nubecilla blanca.

Sacudió la nieve de su cabello y volvió a fijar la vista en el delicado instrumento que tenia entre sus manos. La recorrió con las yemas de los dedos y la punta comenzó a brillar cuando rozo su piel dejando a su paso líneas negras que se desvanecían pasados algunos minutos.

La primera vez que había visto una estela, fue cuando tenía no más de diez años. Hacia calor y los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana circular del ático le golpeaban en la frente perlada de sudor.

Era pequeño, le gustaba explorar y sobre todo, mirar dentro de las grandes cajas de cartón que se apilaban frente a sus ojos en enormes torres que llegaban hasta el techo, con contenidos que la mayoría de las veces eran demasiado comunes, pero que para él eran sorprendentes: Libros con cubiertas de cuero, revistas empolvadas que lo hacían estornudar y periódicos cubiertos con telarañas que se le pegaban a los dedos cuando pasaba las hojas mirando las imagines y recorriendo las letras sin leer.

Abría la tercera caja de ese día -una que había encontrado oculta en una esquina, con los lados aplastados, las tapas arrugadas y que olía ligeramente a humedad-cuando descubrió entre un montón de cartas con los sellos rotos; un pequeño estuche forrado en terciopelo y que tenia dentro un tubo de plata.

Su corazón había saltado de alegría por el gran descubrimiento y sin dudarlo, corrió escaleras abajo para enseñárselo a su madre que estaba en ese momento en la cocina preparando el té.

Y ahí, entre el vapor rizado y fragante que manaba de la tetera, mamá lo había mirado como si estuviera sujetando una cobra en lugar de una varita de plata totalmente inofensiva.

Esa tarde, la había escuchado llorar y él había hecho lo propio mientras Harry, su hermana, lo abrazaba y lo pegaba a su pecho mientras que su cabello rubio le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y murmuraba que todo estaría bien.

-Vámonos. Te dejare en el Instituto, debo ir a resolver unos asuntos- declaro el Nephilim sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

-Iré contigo- respondió y Sherlock lo escruto con la mirada.

-Eres medico. De hecho, medico militar.- comento después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí.- carraspeo.

-¿Bueno?

\- Muy bueno.

-Habrás visto muchas heridas... muertes violentas.-John asintió.-Lo habrás pasado mal, supongo.

-Por supuesto, sí. Suficiente para una vida..

-¿Quieres ver más?

-¡Por en Ángel! sí.- respondió al instante, casi sin pensar, ganándose a cambio una sonora carcajada de parte de Sherlock. Sonrió, y el lado herido de su rostro, protesto.

-Entonces, dame la estela y descubre tu brazo.

John accedió, extendió la mano con la estela hacia él y cuando se la entrego le pareció que la mano de Sherlock se quedaba un poco más de lo necesario tocando la suya.

Carraspeo y sin muchas ganas, se aparto para dejar al descubierto su antebrazo.

-Ya has recibido una runa, John.- afirmo y John sintió un escalofrió cuando los finos labios articularon su nombre.

-Si, en Afganistán. Mis compañeros me tomaron por loco al mencionar los tatuajes de uno de los soldados.

-Te hirieron, en el hombro. Utilizaron una _iratze_, una runa de curación ¿Fue él quien coloco tu runa?-John asintió.-Pero no menciono nada más.

-Me pidió que no hablara- respondió y el recuerdo de el sonido de las balas y el olor a sangre, tierra y muerte lo abrumo. Aun, si cerraba los ojos podía verse recorriendo el campo de batalla pecho tierra, impulsándose con los codos.

Sherlock asintió.

-¿Listo?- pregunto poniendo la estela a escasos centímetros de su piel.

-Listo- contestó y al instante, sintió la punta pasar sobre su antebrazo dibujando líneas oscuras. Se sentía como la punta de una aguja que recorría su piel, rasguñándola pero en ningún momento penetrándola. Era una sensación agradable, cálida y que recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un poco diferente, mejor.

La mano de Sherlock fue firme cuando dibujo las 8 runas, no solo en el antebrazo, sino también en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-Una _Enkeli_, Poder angelical- le explico, tocando con la punta de su dedo la runa en la muñeca de Jonh- Equilibrio- prosiguió rozando la piel en su cuello, enviándole a John pequeñas descargas ahí donde sus manos tocaban- Agilidad-murmuro y recorrió con el índice la piel hasta llegar a su pecho- Coraje en combate, velocidad, resistencia, precisión- siguió, señalando cuatro runas en su torso, demasiado cerca de los tres cortes que se abrían en su piel herida- y visión- concluyo, recorriendo la ultima runa que había grabado en el dorso de su mano, una que a John le pareció un ojo.-Y dos más- dijo desviando la estela una vez más hacia su antebrazo- Una _Iratze_.- explico rozando con suavidad el moratón en la mejilla de John, un gesto tan rápido que por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado- Y una runa de Glamour. Bienvenido al mundo de las sombras, Nephilim.

* * *

Irene miraba con una sonrisa en los labios rojo carmín el danzar casi hipnótico de las llamas en la chimenea, donde la madera crepitaba al calor de las lenguas de fuego que trepaban y lamian arrancando de cada leño ennegrecido la calidez necesaria para una noche de invierno. Cerro los ojos y bebió un largo trago de vino mientras que las cenizas se acumulaban y el denso humo gris se elevaba y escapaba por la parte superior de la chimenea, dejando en la habitación un agradable aroma dulce con un dejo amargo, denso y que evocaba el recuerdo de cientos de siglos con noches como esa.

Suspiro y dejo la copa a un lado, necesitaba algo más que vino para liberarse de esa extraña sensación de vacío. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada y aún más, hambrienta como nunca antes lo había estado. Su aspecto debía de ser horrible, no había comido nada en más de una semana. Ni una sola gota de sangre fresca había llegado a tocar sus labios agrietados y sus venas oscuras resaltaban en su piel clara.

-¿Hambrienta?- suspiro acariciando su oído una voz conocida, moderada y casi cantarina que denotaba diversión.

-Mucho- respondió ella con voz sedosa y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su invitado.- ¿Vino?- pregunto, mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Parecía extrañamente demacrado-pero también, satisfecho y eso no le gusto- tenía ojeras bajo los ojos negros y casi crueles. Su piel estaba pálida, tan blanca como una hoja de papel donde resaltaban como trazos de carbón sus runas de cazador de sombras.

-No, vengo aquí por algo más que vino.

Irene enarco una ceja y paso una lengua por sus labios rojos, mostrando apenas, un par de colmillos afilados.

-¿Por que vienes entonces?

-Creo que lo sabes. Quiero tu colaboración. La Clave debe caer.- dijo y por un momento, quito su mascara de tranquilidad dejando ver en su rostro un poco del ya conocido psicópata.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿La Clave, y me dirás que esto nada tiene que ver con Sherlock Holmes?

-No seas tonta, Holmes es una parte importante, si, pero no tengo ninguna prisa, caerá a su debido tiempo, lo guardo para una ocasión especial. -hizo una pausa, y entonces, levanto una mano para recorrer con el pulgar la mejilla de Irene- Mira lo que te han hecho. -suspiro- ¿Es justo? No, claro que no. Los acuerdos son injustos, mira que prohibirle a un vampiro alimentarse. Lo piensan, pero ellos no son mejores que ustedes.

Irene se aparto y lo escruto con la mirada.

-¿Desconfías de mi?- continuo él dirigiéndole a ella una sonrisa irónica.

-Quieres desencadenar una guerra.

-¿Por que no? ¿Temes acaso perjudicar a tu amado Sherlock?- rió.- Jugaremos. Vendrá a mi, lo se, le he dejado algo.

-No voy a romper los acuerdos.

-Ah, ¿Si?, ¿Entonces por que Mycroft Holmes esta a punto de partir hacía aquí?- hizo una pausa, se llevo una mano al pecho y entonces con aire casi teatral fingió estar consternado-¿Por que los asesinaste, Irene? -sonrió- Quita esa cara, sonríe, estamos jugando, y no hay ningún movimiento que no este calculado.

-Pero...- balbuceo, era esa la primera vez que se sentía insegura y no le gustaba para nada la sensación.

-¿Quieres protección? Lo imagine. Moran traerá para ti la espada mortal, la guardaras y esperaras ¿Sorprendida? ¡¿Verdad que es bonito?! Fue tan fácil conseguirla. ¡Pero basta ya! Que por el momento, tengo otro regalo. -Hizo una seña y casi al instante, un hombre castaño atravesó la puerta, arrastrando detrás de sí el cuerpo casi inmóvil de un joven de cabellos rubios que miraba a cada lado con aire aterrorizado- Desde luego, no es Lestrade, los demonios que envié no fueron suficientes, pero creo que te agradara- sin una palabra más, se marcho y la dejo sola con ese chico que cada vez parecía más asustado.

Estaba herido, lo veía, su camisa blanca estaba teñida en rojo, pero era alimento, y su hambre se había desatado.

Sin poderlo evitar, soltó un ligero gemido ante la proximidad de la sangre caliente y eso basto para que él comenzara a temblar.

Instintivamente, abrió la boca tan grande que sus mandíbulas protestaron; sus colmillos salieron de sus fundas como pequeñas agujas listas para desgarrar y se inclino sobre él con calma. Levanto una mano, con cuidado empujo su cabeza hacia un costado y miro casi embelesada como su pulso latía desenfrenado en una vena de su cuello.

-Tranquilo- murmuro y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió la piel cálida palpitando debajo de su mejilla, su nariz rozando la piel desnuda del suave cuello y los afilados colmillos acariciaron el acompasado pulso rasguñando apenas la piel delicada.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- anuncio Sherlock con voz suave y miro su móvil por onceaba vez en tan solo diez minutos. El nuevo mensaje brillaba en la pantalla parpadeante marcando un simple "¿Donde estas? -GL"

Bufo, lo ignoro y volvió a introducir el móvil dentro de las profundidades del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, junto a una su lupa y su estela.

Los diez mensajes anteriores eran exactamente iguales y la insistencia de Lestrade estaba exasperándolo, después de todo, ya estaban ahí, frente a la estatua del ángel entre lapidas de mármol.

-¿En donde estamos?- pregunto John, inclinado sobre la inscripción en la piedra grabada debajo del imponente ángel con las alas extendidas. El creador de los Cazadores de sombras, el ángel que había mezclado su sangre en la copa que su mano sostenía por encima de su cabeza cubierta con rizos de plata y oro; para crear a una nueva raza que protegería el mundo de las sombras.

-En la puerta de la ciudad silenciosa.

* * *

_Un capítulo un tanto más cortito en comparación con el anterior. Perdonen la demora, ando en un bloqueo creativo. Escribo algo, lo leo, me perece bien, sigo escribiendo, lo vuelvo a leer desde el principio y termino con cara de ¿pero que rayos hice?_

_Bah! Espero, a ustedes les guste y un montón de gracias por los reviews! Esperen actualización rápida, tengo que terminar esto para el 15 de este mes :S_

_Y por cierto, ¡Unanse a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook!_


	3. Silent

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "_****_Crossovers_****_" del foro "_****_I am SHERlocked_****_"_**

**Crossover: **Sherlock/The mortal instruments.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún término ni personaje me pertenece. Si esto fue creado es gracias a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Cassandra Clare. Yo nada más me divierto con esto. :3

.

**...:::SILENCE:::...**

En algún momento, la nieve había dejado de caer olvidando sobre el piso y sobre las copas de los arboles cercanos una capa blanca y suave como el algodón.

El frío seguía siendo intenso y frente a él, John titiritaba ligeramente, un temblor apenas perceptible pero que estaba presente. Se había subido la cremallera de su chamarra hasta la barbilla y mantenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos resguardándolas del frio.

El móvil volvió a vibrar insistente dentro de las profundidades de su abrigo, pero lo ignoro. Simplemente quería seguir contemplándolo a él y a su eterna curiosidad.

Lo vio girarse. Un movimiento rápido que agito su cabello y elimino definitivamente los últimos copos que quedaban sobre el. John lo miro y sonrió, una mirada y una sonrisa casi fugaces antes de que volviera a centrar su concentración en lo que tenia enfrente. Dos simples gestos que sin saber por qué lo dejaron completamente desprotegido.

Dejo escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a regresar el orden a su cuerpo. ¡Odiaba lo que John podía provocar en él!

¡Por el Ángel! ¡¿Que le estaba pasando?!

¿Por que ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estomago? Por qué con esa sonrisa tímida -pero indudablemente atractiva- John lograba hacer que todo pensamiento coherente abandonara su mente. ¿Por que todo lo relevante parecía carecer de importancia cuando él hacia eso? Por qué sus sentidos se embotaban y todas y cada una de sus ideas se revolvían hasta el punto en que todo su palacio mental parecía estar de cabeza.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, he intento desesperadamente regresar el orden a su rápido tren de pensamientos.

Los sentimientos eran estúpidos. Prefería la ausencia de sentimientos; cualquier otra cosa suponía confusión y esa era una sensación desagradable a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Los cazadores de sombras eran entrenados desde pequeños para odiar y erradicar a los demonios y Sherlock no había sido la excepción. Los odiaba y eso era lo único que su rostro dejaba relucir mientras peleaba. Eso y nada más, y muy a menudo Mycroft y Greg bromearon diciendo que ese era el único sentimiento real que él tenía. Y no se podía negar que tenían un punto valido. Los sentimientos no eran lo suyo... Y después de tanto tiempo sin convivir con ellos pensaba que habían desaparecido de su interior.

Sin embargo, desde aquella noche- Esa en la John no solo lo había mirado a través de las runas de glamour, si no, que había visto más allá. Había mirado a Sherlock y sin ninguna razón aparente había confiado en él como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho- había descubierto que no era así y desde entonces, había recibido sordas puñaladas de todo cada vez que John hacía algo como eso. ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Esa sonrisa! Era indiscutible el hecho de que John podía provocar en Sherlock cientos de reacciones que nunca había pensado que podía experimentar, por que John lo era todo excepto común...

* * *

La estatua de un ángel con el rostro fiero, hermoso y triste, se erguía majestuosa en medio de lapidas de piedra tallada.

Era el mismo ángel que John había visto en el instituto de Londres. Raziel, según le había dicho Sherlock, él ángel al que Jonathan Shadowhunter había invocado en el lago Lyn, para posteriormente rogarle que mezclara su sangre en una copa con la suya para crear una nueva raza de guerreros que guardarían al mundo de las fuerzas demoniacas que llegaban a la tierra con un solo propósito... Destruir.

Bajo un suspiro, John lo contemplo una vez más, recordando la historia que Sherlock le había contado y con los dedos temblorosos y casi congelados, desprendió una fina capa de hielo que cubría la inscripción tallada en la base casi sepultada en la fría nieve.

Había una fecha "1234" y algunas palabras alrededor de ella "NEPHILIM: FACILIS DECENSOS AVERNI"

Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar que era lo que significaba, pues, mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente a sus costados y la nieve blanca y suave crujía bajo sus pies como pequeñas hojas secas; sintió una nueva presencia a su espalda que lo petrifico por completo.

"_El descenso al infierno es fácil_" respondió una voz a la pregunta no formulada.

Y sin poderlo evitar, John profirió una leve exclamación ahogada. Las palabras no habían sido percibidas por sus oídos, si no, que habían resonado dentro de las paredes de su mente, como un pensamiento.

Se estremeció y se giro lentamente para mirar como un hombre cubierto con una túnica de color hueso avanzaba hacia ellos en completo silencio, con el largo y grueso manto arremolinándose mientras se movía. Sin hacer el menor ruido al andar, no se oía ni la más leve pisada sobre la nieve, incluso la capa, que debería haber susurrado, se movía silenciosa.

-¡Oh, Sherrinford!- exclamo con alegría Sherlock, sacando a John completamente de su estado de estupor.

"_No mas, Sherlock_" respondió en su mente el extraño ser.

-John, el hermano Noha, de la ciudad silenciosa -continúo recuperando la compostura mientras el hermano se detenía frente a él.

Y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que John notara que bajo la capucha el rostro quedaba completamente en las sombras. Era alto-lo suficiente para superar a Sherlock por una cabeza- y lo envolvía el olor a tinta y sangre.

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, y lentamente, el rostro encapuchado del hermano silencioso se volvió hacia él.

Se sintió instantáneamente desnudo, con la sensación de no saber que decir o que hacer. Sherlock lo tomo por la manga de su chaqueta y lo jalo hacia él, dándole al hermano silencioso espacio suficiente para llegar hasta la estatua del ángel.

Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que se había estado olvidando de respirar. Se quedo quieto, con la espalda pegada al suave pecho de su compañero, inhalando y exhalando con lentitud mientras miraba como el hermano Noha sacaba de algún bolsillo de su túnica una estela que brillaba débilmente y grababa en la piedra una runa. De repente y como respuesta, la delicada boca del ángel se abrió de par en par en un grito silencioso y un enorme agujero negro apareció en la zona cubierta de nieve a los pies de Noha.

"_Sean bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Hueso_" Anuncio y con un rápido movimiento alzó las manos hacia su cabeza y se echó la capucha atrás.

Olvidando mágicamente el contacto de las manos de Sherlock sobre su abdomen, John contuvo sin mucho excito el impulso de gritar.

La cabeza era calva, lisa y blanca, y la cara, ¡Por el Ángel, la cara! Estaba completamente deformada y mutilada, tenia oscuras muescas donde en el pasado habían estado los ojos, y los labios, que antaño habían sido como los de su hermano, delgados y delicados, estaban entrecruzados y cosidos con finas líneas negras.

Sherlock lo soltó y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con su mirada analítica. Esa en la que entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los suaves labios en una fina línea. Esa mirada que podía deducir todo y dejar a la luz los más oscuros secretos. Esa que parecía poner nervioso a todo aquel al que el Nephilim se la dirigía, pero a la que John comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Y sin dudarlo, ya se había percatado del nerviosismo de John.

-Vamos-dijo con impaciencia y lentamente, John se vio obligado a caminar hacia el borde donde miro los peldaños de granito, irregulares y desgastados por el uso que daban paso a la oscuridad por donde el hermano silencioso ya había desaparecido.

Bajo torpemente por los escalones, tropezó varias veces y hubiera caído de no ser por el otro Nephilim, que lo sostenía antes de que se siquiera se diera cuenta de que había resbalado. Pronto John se encontró firmemente aferrado al brazo de Sherlock, negándose infantilmente a soltarlo.

La escalera finalizó en un rellano plano; y frente ellos se extendió un túnel largo y agrietado. A intervalos había antorchas colocadas a lo largo de los pasillos, que iluminaban con llamas azules y verdes el rostro anguloso de Sherlock.

El primer atisbo iluminado que John vio de la Ciudad silenciosa fue el de una estancia amplia y de techo alto, con hileras de imponentes arcos de mármol grisáceo y pulido, que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿La ciudad de hueso?- pregunto John en un susurro cuando se sintió capaz de articular palabras. Hacia frio, he inconscientemente, se abrazo aun más al cuerpo cálido de su compañero, gesto que a él no pareció incomodarle.

-Existen diferentes niveles en la Ciudad Silenciosa.-explico, mirándolo con esos ojos que no eran de ningún color en concreto sino de todos, dependiendo de la luz.- Pero en este nivel están los mausoleos y el lugar de cremación.- y rápidamente, al ver la expresión de John, se apresuro a agregar- Los que mueren en combate se incineran; sus cenizas se utilizan para construir los arcos de mármol que ves aquí. La sangre y los huesos de los cazadores de demonios son en sí una poderosa protección contra el mal. Incluso en la muerte, la Clave sirve a la causa.

"_Los esperan en el Ossuarium_" indico el hermano silencioso por delante de ellos y de mala gana Sherlock se aparto de John, para seguirlo en el mismo silencio imposible con el que Noah caminaba.

Se movían tan silenciosos como el humo mientras que los zapatos de John repiqueteaban como disparos contra el suelo mármol.

Sherlock gruño y por un instante le dedico a John una mirada de "¿en serio?" mientras traspasaba el primer arco y veía por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña construcción del mausoleo, con la runa de luto grabada en la puerta- firmemente cerrada con pasadores de hierro- resaltando en trazos negros en la blanca piedra.

Arrugo la nariz y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, se apresuro a avanzar hacia la última puerta.

-Que la conversación se detenga. Que la risa cese. Este es el lugar donde la muerte se deleita enseñando la vida.

* * *

Mycroft se tenso a su lado y no hizo falta que la runa Parabatai en su pecho se lo advirtiera para que Greg se diera cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar por la comisura de su boca. Esa era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que Greg lo miraba hacer algo así y además, por si fuera poco, su rostro literalmente se estaba tornando de un verde poco natural que amenazaba con devolver en cualquier momento el desayuno que había ingerido esa mañana.

Suspiro he intento poner su atención en otra cosa. Si lo seguía mirándolo estaba seguro de que terminaría echando por la borda todo el libro gris.

Reviso por centésima vez en ese día la pantalla luminosa de su celular. Ni un solo mensaje ¡Holmes ni siquiera se había dignado a responder un maldito mensaje!

Respiro hondo, no era buena idea perder los estribos y mucho menos ahí, ya era suficientemente malo con que uno de los dos comenzara a turbarse.

-Llegara. Por ningún motivo se perdería esto. - lo conforto Mycroft. Y entonces, súbitamente, como si no lo soportara más, aparto la mirada de lo que tenia enfrente y apretó la palma de su mano contra su boca. Miraba hacia el techo, incapaz de regresar la vista hacia la mesa de mármol. Había palidecido hasta el punto de estar tan blanco como la nieve.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- murmuro Greg y lentamente se acerco a su Parabatai, miró a ambos lados y tras cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba observando -Molly y Anderson estaban ocupados al otro lado de la habitación- lo tomo de la mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y lentamente comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar el dorso de su mano, maravillándose con la extraña sensación que despertaba el simple hecho de poder tocar esa piel que hasta ese momento solo había tocado para marcar runas y para nada más. No por miedo a lo que el libro gris dijera que estaba prohibido, si no, por miedo al rechazo de Mycroft que siempre daba muestras de obedecer todas y cada una de las reglas establecidas para los Cazadores de sombras.

Sintió a Mycroft tensarse aun más ante el súbito contacto, pero se controlo y le sonrió agradecido. Aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo, esa simple acción lo había reconfortado.

-Gracias- balbuceo él y los finos mechones de cabello pelirrojo que caían sobre su frente se agitaron con la suave brisa de la respiración de Greg.

_Mierda_. Se había acercado demasiado. Carraspeo y se alejo un poco al tiempo en que Sherlock y John atravesaban la puerta.

* * *

_¡Ok, pueden golpearme! Me tarde demasiado en terminar este capitulo y aun así, fue cortito y no me gusto mucho. Sigo con bloqueo creativo y por más que lo intento no puedo conectar más de dos líneas sin que sienta que no tiene coherencia. ¡Y me quedan tan poquito tiempo para terminarlo!_

_Necesito ir a dormir un rato y ordenar mis ideas. Planeaba escribir más y dejarlo hasta su regreso al 221B... Pero bah! Intente escribir dos líneas más y simplemente no pude... _

_En fin... Sip, puse a Sherrinford como Hermano Silencioso. Solo que cuando un Cazador de sombras decide serlo deja atrás todo, hasta su nombre. No pensaba ponerlo, hasta que me di cuenta de que Sherlock necesitaba un contacto dentro de la ciudad silenciosa ¿Para que? *suspenso*_

_Por otro lado Greg. Como dije en el primer capitulo, el libro gris contiene todas las "reglas" y pues una de ellas es que esta prohibido tener algo más que una amistad con tu Parabatai. Hay runas que desaparecen (las iratze y las de Glamour por ejemplo) y hay otras que son permanentes, la Enkeli, las de habilidades en combate y la Parabatai, pero de todas formas hay maneras de quitarlas...aunque ninguna es muy alentadora *otra vez, suspenso*_

_Pasando a un asunto del capítulo anterior… Irene…desde ahí fue donde comencé a dudar de mi cordura... Necesitaba "lideres" para los subterráneos -el nombre que se les da a toda criatura que no es demonio, ángel, cazador o mundano- y al instante pensé en ella para representar a los vampiros... para los Hombres lobo, las hadas y los brujos... Sigo pensando... _

_Y aquí, haciendo promoción, si gustan pueden darse una vuelta por mi otro fic de Sherlock que tengo... Un Mystrade que escribi igual para un reto. No es muy bueno, pero le tengo cariño :3 se llama "I was born to love you" (es un One-Shot)_

_Gracias por leer y por aguantar mis locuras. Y en verdad, ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Me ponen feliz! :3 (se los respondo en un ratito)_

_Y ¡Unanse a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook!_


End file.
